Mebius Brace
The , alternatively known as the , is Mirai Hibino's transformation item which allows him to transform into his true form, Ultraman Mebius. History Ultraman Mebius Before Mebius went to Earth, Father of Ultra gave him an item called the "Mebius Brace". This is used by him to fight in both human and Ultra form and to transform into his true form, Ultraman Mebius. When Hikari left Earth and gave Mebius his Knight Brace, the young Ultra was able to combine both bracers into the . After Gadiba transformed Ace Killer into Mebius Killer, the robot possessed a golden copy of the Mebius Brace. Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers When Mebius combined with the Ultra Brothers, he became more powerful as he took on Mebius Infinity. His Mebius Brace also became more powerful as it turned into a black variation of itself. Powers :;Mirai's Use *'Transformation': Mirai can transform into Ultraman Mebius through the Mebius Brace. *'Mebium Slash': Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai can use the Mebium Brace to fire arrow-shaped energy bolts at his opponents. Mebius_transform.gif|Transformation Mirai Slash.jpg|Mebium Slash :;Mebius' Use : Mebius' signature attack, a finishing ray with the temperature of 100,000 °C. * : Mebius can create a yellow energy blade from the Mebius Brace that can slice through monsters with ease. * : Mebius can launch arrow-shaped, missile-strength blasts from the Mebius Brace. These can also be fired as rapid energy darts. This can be done in his human form as well. *'Mebium Pinger': Mebius, using the Mebius Brace, can emit a wave made up of large, yellow energy rings from his right palm. These can dispel illusions of any kind or undo disguises. *'Mebium Charge': Mebius charges energy with the Mebius Brace on his fist and spins at high speeds, creating rings of energy to free the Ultra Brothers from their crucifixes. *'Mebium Pitfall': Mebius can quickly gather energy from Mebius Brace and slam the charged hand onto the ground, creating a pitfall. Though, Mebius only uses this technique to hinder himself from opponents. * : Mebius places his right hand over the Mebius Brace, spinning the crystal, it is charged with energy and he releases a powerful beam of lightning in an infinity pattern via a punch. ** : The point blank version of the technique, instead of firing a beam Mebius punches the opponent and releases the energy. *'Form Change': Mebius can change into different forms with his Mebius Brace. **'Form Change Via Knight Brace': By summoning the Knight Brace, Mebius can assume his Mebius Brave form by combining both bracers into the . *'Merge': The Mebius Brace and Knight Brace can combine together for Mebius to transform into Mebius Phoenix Brave. MebiumShot(Remake).gif|Mebium Shoot Mebium_Blade.jpg|Mebium Blade Mebium Slash.jpg|Mebium Slash Anti Illusion Wave.jpg|Mebium Pinger Skakkak.jpg|Mebium Charge MebiusPitfall.gif|Mebium Pitfall LightningCounter.gif|Lightning Counter LightningCounterZero.gif|Lightning Counter Zero BurningBraveTransformtion.gif|Form Change Bravemodetransform.gif|Form Change Via Knight Brace MebiusPhoenixModeTransform.gif|Merge (Human Form) MergeUltraFormPhoenixBrave.gif|Merge - Mebius Brave= * : An enhanced version of the Mebium Blade that bears characteristics of the Knight Beam Blade. **'Variable Blade Size': Mebius can create, from the Knight Mebius Brace on his left hand, a large yellow blade, even larger than the normal Mebium Knight Blade. This can extend to longer sizes. *** : Using an already extended Mebium Knight Blade, Mebius can slice enemy easily from a far distance. It can also destroy monsters in one hit. **'Blade Defense': The Mebium Knight Blade is stronger than its normal form, making it better at countering energy attacks. ** : Mebius can charge the Mebium Knight Blade with energy, and by swinging it, he can emit a half moon shape slash ray from the sword. ** : Mebius can charge the Mebium Knight Blade's power to release a powerful blade beam. Can destroy a monster in one hit. ** : Mebius rushes towards his enemy then quickly executes a cross slash that will form an 8-shaped symbol, the energy surges into the enemy destroying them. ** : A defensive technique to reflect the enemy's attacks. ** : Mebius swings his blade in the air in the shape of his symbol. The image became a construct and with another swing is sent flying towards the enemy cutting the symbol into them and causing them to explode. ** : Mebius can spins himself, before cut his opponent with the Mebium Knight Blade. Any beam attack will simply reflect, when Mebius spins himself. It is first used in episode 19 to defeat Daigarugu. MebiumKnightBladeremake.png|Mebium Knight Blade blade_overload.jpg|Variable Blade Size BladeOverload.gif|Blade Overload BladeDefense.png|Blade Defense Blade Shot.jpg|Blade Slash BladeShot.gif|Blade Shoot ActiBladeAttack.gif|Acti-Blade Attack PassiveBladeAttack.gif|Mebium Knight Blade Attack SpinningBladeAttackslow.gif|Spin Blade Attack - Mebius Phoenix Brave= * : Mebius can fire a '+' style beam that combines the power of both Mebium and Knight Shoot. Mebius can lower his arms to fire a 'L' style version which is more powerful. Mebius can immediately use the 'L' style version of the beam after charging, used against Armored Darkness. In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Mebius starts the technique by firing the '+' version, damaging the opponent, before lowering his left hand into the 'L' version to finish them off. * : Mebius' final attack in Mebius Phoenix Brave where he performs an extremely powerful version of the Mebium Dynamite, then flies straight towards the opponent acting as a human bullet. Powerful enough to fatally wound even Alien Empera. * : Mebius is able to create twin blades from both the Mebius Brace and Knight Brace. This is only appeared in the arcade game Mega Monster Battle RR, the successor of Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS. MebiumKnightShoot+.gif|Mebium-Knight Shoot ('+' style) MebiumKnightShootL.gif|Mebium-Knight Shoot (L style) MebiumPhoenix.gif|Mebium Phoenix - Mebius Infinity= * : After merging with the Ultra Brothers to become Mebius Infinity, the Mebius Brace then transforms into a black variation of itself. It is considered an empowered version of the Mebius Brace. ** : Using the empowered Mebius Brace, Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit. SliverMebiusBrace.jpeg|Mebius Brace (Mebius Infinity ver.) CosmosMiracleAttack.gif|Cosmo Miracle Attack - Glitter Version= * : An upgraded version of the Mebium Shoot. GlitterMebiumShot,gif.gif|Glitter Mebium Shoot }} Gallery Mebius_brace.png Mebius_transform.png|Mebius Brace activated Mirai summons the Mebius Brace.png Mirai's brace then shines brightly.png MebiusKnightBrace.jpeg Merchandise MebiusBrace.png Trivia *The Mebius Brace was originally intended to serve as Mebius' Color Timer upon transformation. *The spinning ball on the Brace is called the . *The design theme of the Mebius Brace is fire. id:Mebius Brace Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items